Swan Queen Week 5: 2K15
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: 7 unrelated fics for the 5th biannual Swan Queen Week! The overarching theme is Troupes and Cliches. The chapter titles are the broken down themes. Mostly fluff!
1. Bed Sharing

**Day 1 of Swan Queen Week. This takes place quite some time after the Darkness is removed from Emma.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character of OUAT.**

* * *

"Come on, Mom. It's late, your stuff is all ready in the car, and we could get an earlier start," Henry implored, trying to get Regina to stay at Emma's apartment. Emma had finally moved out of her parents' loft and gotten her own place so she and Henry could have some space.

The three of them had just finished watching two movies after their weekly family dinner and it was now nearing midnight.

"Henry, I can't intrude-"

"It's fine, Regina. Really," Emma assured.

"I... if you're sure," Regina said warily.

"I'm sure."

Regina went out to the car to gather all of her essential things to get ready for bed and to get dressed the next morning. When she walked back in, Emma was preparing the couch. Emma looked up.

"Don't worry, you're getting the bed," Emma told her.

"Oh, Emma, really. I know your bed can hold two people," Regina replied.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked apprehensively.

"We're both adults, Emma," Regina said, giving her a look. Emma held up her hands in surrender.

"All right. Let's go say goodnight to Henry and go to bed, then." The pair went to Henry's door and Emma knocked. "Hey, kid. Mind if both of your moms say goodnight?" Henry opened the door with a grin on his face.

"Not at all. I was hoping you would," he replied. He padded over and got into his bed, letting both of his moms kiss his forehead goodnight.

"Night, kid."

"Goodnight, Henry."

Emma switched off his light and closed the door. Then, they both settled into Emma's bed for the night. Emma was facing the wall, but she knew Regina was still awake. She turned to face her.

"Regina, I can feel you thinking," Emma told her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Henry," Regina confessed.

"What about him?" Emma asked.

"His excitement tonight. About both of us being there to tuck him in," Regina said.

"Oh," was all Emma could muster. She'd always thought about what it'd be like for the three of them to live together as a family. Through the years she'd known Regina, she'd felt closer to her as time went by. When Regina, her parents, Henry, Hook, Robin, and Belle had saved her from being The Dark One, it was true that she had felt the urge to kiss Regina. However, she tamped it down, trying to make it work with Hook. She loved him, too, after all. But it turned out that her feelings for Regina just bubbled over and she couldn't bear to hurt Hook like that anymore so she broke it off. She'd been single for a solid year now. Not to mention she had no idea what Regina and Henry's reactions would be like if she confessed her feelings. Yeah, Robin had eventually decided that raising a baby with Zelena and having a relationship with Regina was just too difficult and Regina was single now too, but that didn't mean she would want to move on with Emma.

"All right, Dear. Now I can feel _you_ thinking," Regina said, turning over on her side and staring at Emma.

"It's nothing. It's late and you should get some sleep," Emma said, turning to face the wall.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina asked, gently touching her back. Emma shivered. She thought that might scare Regina away-maybe freak her out-but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Regina moved closer, wrapped her arm around Emma's middle, and put her head on Emma's shoulder blade. Emma tensed, but Regina continued to stay pressed into her back and Emma soon relaxed into the touch. "I've felt it too, you know."

"What?" Emma finally spoke. She turned to face Regina.

"This... tension... between us. An attraction, really. That is... that is why you're avoiding talking to me, isn't it?" Regina asked, knitting her brow. Emma closed her eyes and nodded. "How long?"

"How long?" Emma repeated.

"How long have you been holding this back?" Regina reiterated.

"Pinning down a definite time, I'd say right after you and the others brought me back from being The Dark One," Emma confessed.

"Oh, Emma," Regina breathed, "I-"

"No," Emma cut her off, "don't apologize. I knew when I came back that I had really sacrificed myself for your happy ending no matter who it was shared with. I knew I'd still be in your life through Henry." Regina brought a hand to one of Emma's cheeks and stroked it with her thumb. Emma closed her eyes and gave a contented sigh. Regina moved closer and soon their noses were just barely touching.

"Would it... would it be all right if I kissed you, Emma?" Regina asked quietly.

"Yes," Emma breathed. Regina moved in and was met in the middled by Emma. At first, their lips barely touched, but the kiss deepened as Emma reached for Regina's waist and pulled them flush together. Regina's fingers got lost in Emma's thick hair. A small moan escaped from the back of Regina's throat causing Emma to kiss her more fiercely, softly biting Regina's lower lip.

"Emma," Regina barely whispered against her lips. Finally, the kiss broke. The pair stared at each other, silently asking the other if what just happened was okay. Regina smiled, causing Emma to follow suit.

"You still have an early day tomorrow," Emma pointed out.

"I'm going to miss you while Henry and I are in New York," Regina told her.

"I know, but it'll be good for you to get away for awhile. I know you've been wanting to go. Besides, I'll still be here when you get back," Emma promised.

"Okay," Regina said. Emma pulled Regina against her body and Regina nestled her head on Emma's chest. Henry smiled when he found them in this position in the morning.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think in the comments!**


	2. Jealousy

**Alright. I had to divert from canon for this particular story to work. In this version, Henry's body is Henry instead of Peter Pan.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character of OUAT.**

* * *

She was pissed. Like, _really_ pissed. Regina hadn't spoken to Emma in days. Had it been a week? Emma looked at her phone and all the unanswered texts. Yep. The last time Regina had even texted her was six days ago. It'd been longer since she'd actually _spoken_ to Emma. Right now it was Regina's week with Henry and Emma hoped she could get a minute to talk to Regina when she picked him up tomorrow. She sighed and wondered what she had done to merit this span of cold shoulder. Suddenly, her phone buzzed with a text message. Emma snatched it up, hoping it was Regina even if it was just about picking up Henry tomorrow. Emma was disappointed to learn that it was Neal. Emma sighed and learned back into her chair. He was asking if he could spend some time with Henry this weekend. She quickly replied that yes he could, as long as there was no disaster between now and then. She tossed her phone onto her desk.

They'd all gotten back safely from Neverland about a month ago. Everyone was on edge, because they knew Pan-though sealed in a box-was still here in Storybrooke. Right now, Emma was just counting the happy days she had until something evil or weird came to ruin it for her. Although at this moment, Emma was sulking that Regina wasn't talking to her.

Emma looked at her phone clock and realized that David would be at the station for the next shift pretty soon. After the shift change, Emma went home and went straight to bed. She felt sort of lousy. At this time, she didn't have a whole lot to do. Storybrooke was fairly quiet and the only friend she made when she first came to town turned out to be her mom. Not that she wasn't grateful for Mary Margaret, but she was kind of avoiding her since her confession in Neverland about wanting another baby. Emma didn't blame her... she was just conflicted.

In the morning, she had expected a text or something from Regina telling her to pick Henry up from school. Instead, she found Henry's stuff in his room already.

"Dav- Dad," Emma corrected herself, "what's Henry's stuff doing here?" David looked up from the eggs he was making on the stove.

"Regina came by early this morning. She asked Mary Margaret to take Henry into school with her today and that she'd see him next week," David told her.

"What?" Emma practically screeched.

"What's the matter?" David asked, turning the stove off. Emma collapsed onto one of the bar stools and held up her face with her hands.

"She's avoiding me," Emma said bluntly.

"Why would she be avoiding you? Did something happen?" he asked in concern. Emma threw her hand up in frustration.

"I don't know! She won't even answer me! If I knew what was wrong I'd have fixed it by now," Emma grumbled.

"Well, I do have some paperwork that I told her I needed to drop off. I _am_ kind of busy today and I'd _hate_ to make the mayor angry by having to reschedule," David said, feigning innocence, "would you take it for me?" Emma smiled and chuckled. She and her dad definitely could relate on some level, and she was glad to have that connection.

"Sure, Dad. I'd be happy to _help_ you," Emma quipped back.

When two o' clock rolled around, Emma was knocking at the mayor's door-paperwork and a peace offering of coffee in hand.

"Come in, David," Regina called, not bothering to look up from her current task. Emma pushed open the door and walked up to the desk. Regina looked up, startled, but she quickly composed herself.

"Sorry, David was busy and asked me to drop these off," Emma said, playing it casual, "I also got you this. I know the after lunch slump is real." She set the coffee on her desk and Regina hesitantly reached for it. Emma continued to stand there.

"Was there something else I could do for you, Miss Swan?" Regina asked. Emma could tell she was tense.

"Cut the 'Miss Swan' crap, Regina. What's going on?" Emma asked bluntly.

"I don't-" Emma held up her hand effectively cutting Regina off.

"Don't lie to me, Regina," Emma said sternly before softening, "I'm worried about you." Regina looked shocked.

"You're... worried about me?" Regina asked slowly.

"Well, yeah. You haven't spoken to me in a week. I know you're busy being the mayor, but come on, you dropped Henry off at the apartment for Mary Margaret to take him to school just so his stuff would already be there," Emma confronted.

"Guess you're not as dense as I hoped," Regina joked as she leaned back into her chair. Emma dragged a chair over to sit in front of her.

"Talk to me. What did I do?" Emma asked quietly. Regina sighed and closed her eyes.

"You didn't do anything, Emma," Regina said, crossing her arms and refusing to look Emma in the eyes.

"Then what is it? I'd like to help," Emma told her.

"I'm sure that the qualms I have will make you think of me as foolish," Regina said, now leaning into her desk, her arms still folded and resting on the desk's surface. She didn't normally fidget so much, but some topics made her nervous. Emma noticed her body language and reached over to put a hand on Regina's arm.

"I promise I won't," Emma said sincerely. Regina looked up at her and took a deep breath.

"This... coming back and having Neal around..." Regina started.

"Are you worried about less time with Henry?" Emma asked, "I promise he'll only take up time during my weeks. I'm sure Henry might even consider time with the both of us or something." Regina tensed at that. She pulled away and stood, turning toward the window away from Emma.

"No, Emma. It's not less time with Henry I'm worried about. I think time with Neal is important for him," Regina replied. Emma stood and followed Regina.

"Then what?" Emma demanded. Regina whirled around to face her.

"Are you and Neal going to try dating again?" Regina blurted out. Emma was shocked at how bluntly Regina had asked her.

"What? No! I made it clear to him that I just... I couldn't do it. I told Henry the same thing. I told him that I knew that he might want it-for the three of us to be a family-but that I couldn't go through with it. I even warned him that Neal may not stick around. He's never been one to stay in somewhere for very long," Emma told her, "besides, I told him that, no matter what, he has you. He has me. And if Neal decides to leave that we'd be here for him."

"I'm glad you have that straightened around with Henry," Regina said stiffly.

"I feel like there's something else. Where's all this animosity coming from?" Emma huffed.

"I wish I could hate you," Regina snapped, "it would be much simpler." Emma recoiled as if she'd been slapped.

"I see," Emma muttered.

"No, Emma," Regina put a hand to her forehead and put the other on her hip, "that's not what I meant."

"What else could you have possibly meant?" Emma fired back as she moved to leave.

"Emma! Wait, don't leave," Regina hurried after her as Emma neared the door. Regina grabbed Emma's wrist.

"Get off!" Emma tried to pull her hand away, "it's obvious you don't want me here."

"But it's the opposite!" Regina confessed. This made Emma pause. Regina dropped her arm.

"What are you saying?" Emma asked. Regina wet her lips in nervousness.

"What I'm saying is, I wish I could hate you, because it would be easier than loving you," Regina said quietly.

"You... love me?" Emma asked. Regina nodded, keeping her eyes on Emma, "and that's why you asked about Neal? You're jealous?" Regina nodded again.

"I know he's important to Henry. What I don't know is how important he is to you," Regina replied. Emma sighed and held Regina's hands in hers.

"He's not as important to me as you are," she confessed, "I've been trying to get ahold of you all week to find out what's wrong."

"I thought you were just doing your Savior duty," Regina said.

"After what we went through in Neverland? Regina, I care about you. I care about you a lot. I... don't know if that I'm quite ready to confess any feelings yet because of everything that's happened and what it has brought up from my past, but I think one day I will. And they're all for you, Regina," Emma told her, pressing their foreheads together.

"I understand," Regina said, "and I'm willing to wait for you."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the comments!**


	3. Time Travel

**This story mostly takes place about three years since Daniel was killed and fifteen years until the curse is set to be cast. The bolded, centered text would be "chapter" titles, but since this is one complete day for SQW I kept it all together.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character of OUAT.**

* * *

 **Time's a Bitch**

 _Regina..._

That was the thought running through Emma Swan's head as she and Captain Hook were swept into the time portal. Or... Emma thought Hook was with her. However, when she landed face-first into the dirt he was nowhere to be found. Great. Now how was she supposed to get around? Sure, she and Mary Margaret had gone through a portal back to the Enchanted Forest, but this was clearly the past and Hook was going to be her guide. She didn't even know where in time she was. Emma sighed and decided to find some proper attire before attempting to figure out where on the timeline she had landed.

She also figured the best place to start would be the castle. She wondered if it was Regina's or Snow's at this point.

Emma pilfered some time-appropriate clothes-though she'd be _damned_ if she wore a dress. It wasn't lady-like and maybe a tad out of place, but Emma had found comfortable clothes that she could wear without complaint. With that taken care of, Emma started for the castle.

It took her until night to reach it. When she finally arrived, she snuck into the gardens. She knew that if Regina was ruling that she'd be risking everything, but there was something in the back of her mind telling her that this is where she was meant to be. Suddenly, Emma could hear a banging and the screech of metal grating. She looked up from her hiding placing to see Regina smashing the palms of her hand into her unstable balcony and starting to fall. Acting out of instinct and not thought, Emma rushed forward-working hard to harness her magic-saving Regina from the perilous drop. Emma had slowed her decent and Regina landed safely in Emma's arms.

"Need a little help there, Your Majesty?" Emma quipped. Regina looked up at Emma in confusion.

"Who are you? You have magic?" Regina asked. Right. This wasn't Emma's Regina. No snarky comeback. Emma looked into Regina's eyes, losing herself for a second before responding.

"Just passing through. And yeah, I had a good teacher before I... before I took this trip," Emma replied.

"Thank you for saving me," Regina said as Emma put her down.

"Not a problem," Emma told her, waving her a hand a bit, "you couldn't tell me how old you are though, could you?"

"What does that matter?" Regina asked, puzzled by the request.

"Let's just say it's part of my journey, shall we?" Emma said.

"I'm twenty-one," Regina answered. Emma did a bit of math in her head. Daniel hadn't been gone long.

"Well, thanks," Emma thanked Regina, giving her a small smile. She needed to get out if she was going to save the timeline. She started to leave when Regina stopped her.

"Wait! I... how can I properly thank you?" Regina asked, not quite wanting this mysterious and intriguing woman to leave just yet. Emma turned.

"Just think of it as a duty to the crown," Emma told her, tilting her head slightly. She studied Regina's reaction. Emma could tell she was conflicted, "what's the matter?"

"I just," something inside Regina told her that she could trust this stranger, "I don't have many friends and..."

"Oh, I'm sort of just passing through..." Emma trailed off. She knew that she was meddling in Time and Fate. Two things that should be strictly off-limits. However, the disappointment that was evident in Regina's face punched Emma in the gut. Emma sighed internally, knowing that the feelings she had been holding in were about to surface in this other timeline. She couldn't watch Regina suffer like this. "But I guess I can spare a few days or so." Regina's face lit up.

"Really? I mean, thank you- uh, I'm sorry, I never caught your name," Regina realized. Emma paused. She knew that her real name would unhinge the balance even more.

"Mary Margaret," Emma lied, "But you can call me Meg. All my friends do." Emma was glad there had been a Mary Margaret from her middle school who used to say that, otherwise Regina would be calling her _Mary Margaret_ the entire time. It was pretty, but a mouthful. Not to mention a little weird.

"Well, Meg, where are you staying?" Regina questioned. Shit. Emma had no clue.

"I'm sure there's a room somewhere near the pub," Emma improvised.

"Don't bother," Regina told her, "there are plenty of open rooms. I'm sure once the king hears that you saved my life, he will have no problem with you staying here for a few days." Emma was shocked. She's never seen Regina quite so... well... _nice_. This was new territory altogether.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Emma said, even bowing a little. Emma wasn't sure how these exchanges normally worked.

"It's nothing," Regina told her, waving it off, "just a way to show my gratitude." Regina gave Emma a wide smile, one that was particularly rare back in Storybrooke. "Come, I'll show you to your room."

Regina led Emma to a huge room even filled with extra clothes.

"Wow," Emma breathed.

"I know, it's extreme overkill," Regina replied flatly, startling herself, "I mean, I'm grateful-"

"It's fine, Regina," Emma cut her off before realizing her mistake, "I mean, Your Majesty." Emma blushed a bit. Regina patted Emma's arm.

"It's all right, Meg. You may call me Regina," she said, smiling, "there are nightgowns in this drawer and... more clothes like what you're wearing in this part of the wardrobe." Emma looked down at her clothes and remembered that she was wearing more masculine clothes than what her situation called for. She shrugged it off.

"They're easier to travel in," Emma explained. Regina nodded.

"I thought so," she replied, "get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning and you can tell me more about... about where you're going."

 **Are All of Our Dreams Worth it?**

Once Regina left, Emma attempted to sleep. She had no sense of time at all with no clocks around in the room, but she knew that she tossed and turned for hours before drifting off into a fitful sleep. Her dreams didn't help her sleep in the least.

 _"Everything's going to change," Henry told her._

 _"What? Don't say that. I can fix it," Emma pleaded._

 _"No, Ma. If you do this... neither of us will be alive," Henry replied._

 _"But your mom is hurting..." Emma trailed off. Henry reached for her hand, took it, and squeezed it reassuringly._

 _"I know that, too. Do what it takes, Ma. I understand, You_ are _the Savior, after all."_

Emma woke with a start. She was sweating profusely and was completely disoriented as to where she was until she saw Regina standing at the doorframe.

"Did I wake you?" Regina asked apologetically. Emma concentrated on controlling her heaving breaths.

"No. No, it's okay," Emma panted out. She knew what the dream meant: if she meddled any more in this timeline she would never be born and-by translation-neither would Henry. But Emma looked up at the young queen's face and melted. Regina was not untouched by sorrow, but she was not quite so full of malice.

"Is there anything you need? Breakfast, perhaps?" Regina offered.

"That would be great," Emma faked a smile. The truth was that she wasn't too hungry, because the dream left her stomach uneasy, but she needed to calm herself so Regina wouldn't worry. Regina smiled.

"I'll have the kitchen cook something up while you get dressed," she turned, leaving Emma to herself. Emma shuffled through the wardrobe and found something suitable to wear. She then noticed that Regina must've been bringing her the basin of water that was now situated on the vanity. She approached the basin and washed her face and then tied up her hair. Thankfully she had been carrying an elastic ponytail holder when she fell through the portal. Regina soon returned to tell her that breakfast was ready. Emma followed her to a giant room. Four table places were set at the very end of the table. Snow and Leopold were all ready seated and eating.

"Is this the woman who saved you, Regina?" Leopold asked. Regina nodded curtly.

"Yes, this is her," she replied. Leopold nodded, more to himself than to Emma.

"Well thank you for your kind deed. However, I don't think the few days my wife asked you to stay would be advised," he said sternly, giving his wife a look. Regina turned down her eyes.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Emma said doing a sort of bow-curtsy, "I can be out as soon as breakfast is finished." Emma didn't _really_ plan to leave alone though. She had a mission.

Sitting across from her thirteen-year-old mother during breakfast was a bit unnerving. She jabbered on about many things. Her hobbies, how great Regina was at horseback riding and wishing she was just as good, and anything else she could say in the hour they were eating. She definitely didn't lose the knack for talking.

After breakfast was over, Emma headed back to the spare room to gather as much as she could without being suspicious. However, Regina noticed.

"What are you doing, Meg?" she asked. She didn't sound angry, just curious.

"I... it's hard to explain, Regina," she sucked at explanations. She could detect lies, she couldn't weave them quite as well sometimes. Regina sauntered over to Emma and took her hand. Emma's breath stilled for a moment.

"Try to explain it. I'm patient," she told Emma. This made Emma almost laugh out loud, thinking of the Regina from Storybrooke, but she refrained, because this was the past Regina. She seemed to have patience at some point. She took a deep breath to steady herself. Regina was gorgeous even now and she was having a hard time controlling herself.

"My journey here was a bit different and I..." she had to think fast. Come on, Emma! Oh! What if-, "and I was actually wondering if you'd like to blow this place for a few days and help me on my quest." Smooth, Emma. Way to just blurt that out.

"I'd love to. Meet me in the forest nearest to the garden an hour after sundown," Regina whispered quickly. She looked taken aback at herself before firmly nodding. She squeezed Emma's hand and let go. She then asked the guards to help Emma maneuver through the halls of the castle and out. Emma couldn't believe Regina agreed... and she couldn't wait.

 **Quest for Regina's Happiness**

Just as promised, Regina and Emma met in the forest an hour after sundown. Emma came bearing the gift of a single rose.

"For you, Regina," she said, turning her head so Regina couldn't see her blush. Regina gave her a sweet smile.

"Why, thank you," she replied, "now, where are we headed?" Emma handed her a bag of supplies.

"In there is more suitable attire and food rations for our journey," she told Regina. Regina took the bag hesitantly.

"Thank you, but you didn't answer my question," Regina said, noticing Emma's dodge.

"It's a surprise," Emma said with a smile.

The pair walked until they could barely see in front of their faces.

"I think we should stop for the night," Emma announced. Regina nodded.

"That seems to be the safest plan," Regina agreed.

"Do we want to take turns keeping watch?" Emma suggested, "I can take first watch." Regina agreed and made herself comfortable. However, she found it hard to sleep. Emma could tell she was restless. "We can talk until you fall asleep," Emma offered. Regina looked at her and moved closer. Her head was now touching Emma's thigh as she laid on her back, looking up into Emma's eyes.

"Tell me about yourself," Regina said bluntly.

"Uh, well... my father, he's a Shepard and my mother... she's just sort of a housewife. Works around the house or even around the farm if needed," Emma lied.

"Mmm, that seems peaceful," Regina sighed.

"It can be a little crazy sometimes," Emma told her, "but it's home."

"I used to work out in the stables at my old home. The stables were where I felt safest," Regina confessed, "now I just feel trapped." Regina got quiet and a bit tense, like she didn't know how Emma would react to the information. But Emma all ready knew.

"That's awful," Emma replied, started to absentmindedly stroke Regina's hair. When she realized what she was doing, Emma froze. Regina merely scooted closer and put her head in Emma's lap, so Emma continued. Soon, Regina was asleep.

When Emma woke up she realized two things: she was cuddled up against Regina's chest, and Regina was now stroking _her_ hair. She continued to breathe evenly for a minute or two, just soaking up the touch of Regina's fingers, before slowly stretching and sitting up.

"Good morning, Meg," Regina chirped.

"Morning, Regina," Emma replied with a smile. The two sat down and ate some breakfast before setting off again. It really wasn't all that far to where they were going, because Emma hadn't had much time to find the spot. All the way there the two laughed and bantered. They told each other about their lives as much as either of them deemed safe to tell. Regina even held Emma's hand for the last part of the trip. When they arrived, it was midday and getting warm.

"Well, we made it," Emma announced.

"We... this is your quest?" Regina asked, puzzled.

"There's something you've gotta know, Regina," Emma said, "your happiness was my quest." Regina blinked.

"My... happiness?" Regina asked slowly. Emma nodded. Regina's lips slightly parted as her eyes held an emotional look. At first Emma wasn't sure what was going to happen. Not until Regina started to hug her and cry into her shoulder. They sunk down onto the dirt forest floor. Emma held Regina as she cried. "I'm sorry," Regina apologized quietly, "it's just, no one has cared about me like that in three years."

"I know," Emma said automatically. Regina looked at her in confusion.

"You know?" she asked. Emma's mouth opened and then closed. Shit. What was she going to say?

"I could tell you weren't and haven't been happy," Emma lied quickly. Regina looked at the ground and nodded sadly. Emma cupped Regina's cheek and lifted her face so that they were looking at each other. "I just hope that I helped. Even for a little while." Regina smiled her beautiful and genuine smile.

"Of course you did, Meg. I had the best time," Regina answered. Emma frowned. "What's wrong, Meg?" Emma looked up at the sky, dropped her hand into her lap, and sighed.

"My real name isn't Meg," she confessed.

"Why did you tell me it was?" Regina asked, "and why are you telling me now? We're about to head back and we'll probably never see each other again."

"Because I can't lie to you anymore, Regina. I... I've had feelings for you for awhile. Longer than I can explain. But if I tell you why or even what my real name is, our fates could be changed. Even now they've probably changed," Emma confessed.

"I don't have a clue of what you are talk about, but it sounds serious," Regina said worriedly. Emma brought both of her her hands back up to Regina's face.

"Please don't worry. This journey is about your happiness. What can I do to restore that?" Emma asked. Regina didn't answer, she merely leaned in and kissed Emma. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and returned the kiss. Suddenly, there was a rush of wind and the ground opened up and swallowed Emma.

 **Storybrooke**

When Emma opened her eyes, she was leaning against her old kitchen counter with a cupcake sitting in front of her. The candle was out and there was a frantic knocking at her door. Confused, she opened it to find Henry- short 10-year-old Henry- standing at her door tell her he was her son. She played it as cool as she possibly could and agreed to take him back to Storybrooke. She didn't let on that she knew anything- she just drove. As they walked up the sidewalk to Regina's mansion, Henry implored her not to send him back home.

"I'm sure your mother loves you very much," she told him, knowing full well that Regina did.

"She doesn't love me, she only pretends to," Henry grumped. Emma resisted an eye roll. she couldn't let on that she knew anything. She just had to get to Regina.

"Henry?" Regina opened the door and ran to her son, "oh! Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" She'd barely glanced at Emma, just as before.

"I found my real mom," Henry growled as he ran inside. Regina looked at Emma- _really_ looked-and shook her head.

"You're Henry's birthmother?" she asked, looking a little shocked.

"Hi," Emma said, not sure what else to say. Graham excused himself to check on Henry. ' _So far, everything's the same,'_ Emma thought to herself.

"Meg?" Regina asked tentatively.

"Regina," Emma breathed, "you remember." Regina rushed to hug her.

"But how-? I mean- what? I thought you were a dream. Tinkerbelle said it was the fall..." Regina stammered as the hug ended.

"I know, it's a lot to take in, but we have plenty of time to talk about it. For now, let me start over," Emma said as she stuck out her hand for a handshake, "Hi, I'm Emma Swan."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the comments!**


	4. Mistaken for a Couple

**Just a fluffy Swan-Mills Family fic. ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character of OUAT.**

* * *

"I'm glad we decided to send him to that writing camp," Emma remarked, "he seemed to have enjoyed himself."

"Yeah, his letters radiate excitement," Regina agreed. The two of them were driving down to get Henry after his week-long writing camp. When they got there, they had to sign him out.

"Divide and conquer," Emma suggested, "I'll sign him out and you go get him." Regina nodded and headed toward the hoard of kids.

"I'm here to sign Henry Mills out," Emma said as she approached the counselor sitting behind the table.

"Alright, Mrs. Mills, I'll just need to see your ID and then you just sign here to indicate you have him," the bubbly counselor told her.

"Whoa, I'm not Mrs. Mills. I'm Emma Swan. His other mom is Regina Mills," Emma said.

"Oh! Yes, I see you here on the paper as another approved adult," the counselor corrected. Emma dug out her ID and signed her name. Regina and Henry were all ready waiting by the car.

"Is that all?" Emma asked.

"Yup!" the counselor confirmed, "you and your wife have a lovely and talented son, Mrs. Swan." Emma just nodded as she walked away from the table.

"What's with the face?" Regina asked.

"Well first, she called me Mrs. Mills and then as I was walking away she told me that me and my wife had a lovely son," Emma told her. Henry giggled.

"I mean, I told them I had two moms. I guess they just assumed," Henry said shrugging. Regina laughed and looped her arm in Emma's.

"Well, my wife, why don't we get in the car and take our lovely son home?" Regina joked. Emma gave Regina a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I would have to say that's a lovely idea, wife," Emma joked back. Regina walked Emma around the car and with a flourish opened the passenger side door for her. Henry was between laughing and being embarrassed, but ultimately decided he was amused.

"You play a great couple," Henry commented.

"We're the best actresses you know, kid," Emma said, twisting around in her seat to look at him. She missed Regina busying herself, trying to hide the creeping blush on her cheeks. Regina cleared her throat.

"How about ice cream?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Emma and Henry cheered at the same time. Regina smiled and shook her head. She loved those two more than they could imagine.

"All right, ice cream it is."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the comments!**


	5. Best Friend Romance

**This is a high school AU one-shot. Shout out to my fellow band geeks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character of OUAT.**

* * *

"You'll get it, Regina," Emma assured her best friend.

"I don't know, Emma. Ingrid's really good," Regina said nervously. She was pacing the floor in Emma's bedroom. "What time is it?" Emma checked her phone.

"It's five forty-five," Emma informed her. Emma herself was lounging her bed.

"Ugh," Regina complained, "I still have fifteen minutes until our instructor sends out the e-mail!" Emma grabbed Regina's hand.

"You'll be guard captain. I know you will," Emma told her, "Ruby told me she'd rather have you as captain anyway." Regina smiled.

"Really?"

"Really," Emma confirmed, "you're the best one for the position."

"Distract me, Emma. There are still thirteen minutes," Regina pleaded, going back to pacing. Emma thought for a moment.

"I heard Mulan gathered her courage and asked Aurora on a date," Emma supplied.

"What? That's awesome!" Regina exclaimed, "but what about Phillip?"

"They broke up about a week ago and he's already with Dorothy," Emma told her.

"What? Dorothy's a freshman!" Regina remarked, making a face.

"Yeah, pretty sure she's a rebound," Emma said, shrugging.

"Poor girl," Regina replied, shaking her head, "she could do so much better than him."

"Well, in a few years, maybe. I find her a bit of a clingy personality," Emma said. Regina shrugged.

"Freshman are bound to be like that," Regina commented.

"It's almost the end of the year," Emma pointed out.

"The summer might smooth her out a bit," Regina suggested.

"Hopefully," Emma said, "we can _not_ have any more drama in band than we all ready do."

"Oh Emma, you've got me thinking about that email again!" Regina fake accused.

"Yeah, yeah. You're down to seven minutes," Emma reminded her. Regina bounced on her toes.

"Do you girl need anything? I'm heading to the store," Emma's mom, Mary Margaret, asked as she peeked into Emma's room.

"No, we're okay, Mom," Emma told her with a smile, "just waiting for the e-mail that tells Regina that she got guard captain."

"I heard from Ruby's grandmother that she's a shoe in," Mary Margaret said, "don't worry so much Regina." Mary Margaret offered Regina another comforting smile before closing the door and heading out.

"Four minutes," Regina noted nervously.

"What about that calc class you signed up for?" Emma asked smugly.

"Do _not_ bring that up," Regina warned, "I regret listening to my mother about that class."

"You'll ace it," Emma said, waving her hand casually.

"I just wish Jefferson was taking that class with me. Instead, he skipped it altogether," Regina told her.

"What? That's crazy!" Emma exclaimed, "who needs that much math?"

"He wants to be an engineer," Regina said shrugging as she glanced at Emma's bedside table clock.

"One minute," she breathed. Emma passed her the laptop so that Regina could log into her e-mail. Exactly at six o' clock Regina refreshed the browser and an e-mail from the guard instructor popped up. "I'm afraid to look."

"Do it! Now I wanna know!" Emma cried. Regina clicked open the e-mail and her eyes widened. "Well?"

"I got it! I'm the new guard captain!" Regina squealed. Both girls jumped up and down in excitement. In the heat of the moment, Regina pulled Emma in for a kiss. "I- I..." Regina blushed and recoiled.

"Don't worry about it, Regina. I... I kinda liked it," Emma told her shyly.

"You- you did?" Regina stammered. Emma gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Would you... like to try again with a planned kiss?" Emma asked. Regina grinned.

"Most definitely," Regina replied. Regina cupped Emma's face in her hands, while Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck. The kiss was gentle-tentative. When they pulled apart. Regina pressed her nose against Emma's. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Emma smiled.

"Yes. Of course, Regina."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the comments!**


	6. Act of True Love

**This idea came to me and I absolutely loved it. I hope you all enjoy it and feel the same. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character of OUAT.**

* * *

About three months had gone by after The Darkness had been taken out of Emma. She was still adjusting to normalcy. She felt eyes on her all the time. She wasn't proud of the things she'd done as The Dark One. Even her parents were cautious around her. Not in the "we're scared of you still" way, but in the "we're concerned are you okay?" way. Emma couldn't figure out which way irritated her more. Out of her parents, David was more understanding. Mary Margaret wanted to be, but it was harder for her.

There were only a few people that treated her like they always had. She found herself hanging around Belle and Ruby a lot more.

"I married Rumple as The Dark One," Belle had told her, shrugging.

"I turn in a wolf every month," Ruby added. Granny took that cue from Ruby and treated Emma as she had before too.

Regina and Henry had also been supportive of her.

"Emma, I was the Evil Queen for years," Regina had said.

"You're still my mom. That never changed," Henry commented, grinning.

It was a particularly difficult day where she couldn't seem to do anything right that she went to Gold's shop. He'd eventually recovered and was still the resident expert on magic and-for Emma-being The Dark One.

"What brings you here, Emma?" Gold greeted. Emma dragged a chair up to the counter and plopped into it.

"How do you do it?" Emma asked.

"Do what?" Gold asked back.

"Survive after being The Dark One," Emma replied.

"Ah. Well, it is difficult at times, but Belle has been helping me quite a lot," Gold told her, "and it is very different, our situations. I was The Dark One for about two centuries. You were only The Dark One for about a year. I almost don't remember anything else about my past, while you remember everything about what you want back." Emma nodded slowly.

"Is Belle your True Love?" Emma asked suddenly. Gold was taken aback.

"A long time ago the Evil Queen coerced her into kissing me. If I hadn't been such a coward I would no longer have been The Dark One. Her kiss would've broken the spell. Instead I tossed her out. But she's back and I am no longer The Dark One. So to answer your question, yes, Belle is my True Love."

"I think it would help if I knew if I had one," Emma said, running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Is Killian not?" Gold asked, hiding a smirk. He may not have been The Dark One anymore, but Killian had still taken his wife. Emma shook her head.

"I don't think so. He acts just as everyone else does around me. A bit apprehensive," Emma confessed, "sometimes I think that no one will ever see me as just Emma again."

"There's one extreme way to find out," Gold said, digging out a bottle.

"Is that a Sleeping Curse?" Emma asked, recoiling a bit.

"It is," Gold confirmed.

"That _is_ a bit extreme," Emma agreed, "I don't even know if I have a True Love."

"Well, there's one way to find out before you go to the extreme," Gold admitted, "I'd have to walk you through it, but you have to perform it. You've always had magic, but I was only in possession of The Dark One's magic." Emma gulped. She'd avoided magic this long. Regina had badgered her about staying in practice and conquering that part of her fear-she'd even told Emma she'd be there in case anything went wrong-but Emma had refused and Regina didn't push it.

"Okay," Emma said with a shaky breath. Gold retrieved a tablet from the back of his shop and put it in front of Emma.

"Stand, please," he instructed. She did as she was told, "concentrate on opening your magic. Make a physical motion of pushing it down from the top of your head and out through your fingertips. Lastly, hover your right hand over your heart, while pressing the palm of your left hand to the tablet. If your have a True Love, your normally baby blue magic with glow either red or white and the space around your hand will be the opposite color." Emma took a deep breath and raised her arms-palms toward her face-and brought them down slowly, leaving her right hand to hover over her heart and then pressing firmly on the tablet with her left hand. She opened her eyes to see her magic glowing white and the free space of the tablet glowing a warm red. She slowly pulled her hand back making the tablet stop glowing. "I'm not surprised you're the white half of your True Love pairing."

"Why's that?" Emma asked.

"You're father is the white half. You and him are more similar than you think," Gold told her. Emma nodded slowly, "you've probably been saving your True Love for far longer than your realize." Emma scoffed.

"Unless my True Love is the town of Storybrooke, I don't think so," Emma joked.

"So," Gold turned serious again, "are you willing to take the risk, Miss Swan?"

All right," Emma agreed, "if all else fails, Henry will be able to wake me." Emma took the vial of Sleeping Curse and headed back to her apartment.

"Oh, if only you knew that wasn't possible now, Miss Swan."

Emma returned back to her apartment. She scribbled a note to whoever found her, laid down on the couch and took the Sleeping Curse. She was immediately transported to a burning room.

"Oh man," Emma whispered, "Henry was not kidding."

When Henry opened the door to Emma's apartment he noticed Emma on the couch.

"Ma, I was passing by and just came to invite you to dinner tonight. Mom's cooking, of course. I know how much you like her food," Henry said. He furrowed his brow when Emma didn't move. He approached her, "Ma?" He glanced down and saw the vial and gasped. He didn't notice the note as he sprinted out of the apartment.

Regina didn't waste any time when a distraught Henry came running into the mansion. She magicked them straight into Emma's apartment.

"Emma," Regina checked for a pulse and found one.

"Mom," Henry croaked and pointed, "the vial." She looked at where Henry was pointing.

"Dammit, Swan," she muttered as she bent down to pick it up. She wafted and sniffed at the contents. She stiffened.

"What is it, Mom?" Henry asked, wringing his hands.

"It's... it's a Sleeping Curse," Regina told him. She glanced at the table and noticed the note. She picked it up and nodded in confirmation that yes, it was a Sleeping Curse.

"What?" Henry cried in distress.

"She broke your curse, though, Henry. You can break hers. I know you love her," Regina smiled.

"You're right," Henry replied. He leaned over and kissed Emma's forehead just as she had done for him five years ago. Nothing happened. "Mom, nothing is happening." Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Gold," she growled.

"But Mr. Gold isn't The Dark One anymore," Henry said in confusion.

"Yes, but he still has extensive knowledge of magic and curses. I wouldn't be surprised if he found a way to continue manipulating elements," Regina told him.

The two Mills barged into Gold's shop-both thoroughly pissed.

"What did you do to my mom?" Henry demanded.

"Emma's lying unconscious in her apartment and Henry cannot wake her," Regina growled as she backed Gold into a wall, "what did you do?"

"I did not force her to take the curse, Regina. She did that on her own," he informed her. Regina rolled her eyes.

"I know that, you castrated imp," Regina spat, "how did you alter it?"

"The only one who can wake her is her True Love," Gold said.

"Henry's her son. What's purer than the bond of a mother and her son?" Regina asked impatiently.

"Oh, Regina. I think you know the answer to that," Gold said mischievously. Regina gave a frustrated sigh.

"So you're saying that Henry and I have to find her romantic True Love, because you did some trick with blood magic?" Regina huffed.

"He used blood magic just so we have to go on a wild goose chase!" Henry shouted.

"It seems so," Regina confirmed. She turned to Gold, "there has to be a way to make this simpler. We can't just have everyone in Storybrooke kiss Emma." Gold held up his finger in a grand gesture.

"Ah, but there is," he told them, "as soon as she pressed her palm against this tablet, her True Love-all of them, even Henry I'm sure-receive a tattoo. It's permanent and it shows how many True Loves a person has. Some people have many, some people have few. It's too bad Emma didn't know this before she drank that Sleeping Curse."

"Wha- I have a tattoo?!" Henry exclaimed. He removed his jacket and Regina lifted up his shirt to reveal three stars on his upper right shoulder.

"Three," Regina commented, "she has three True Loves?"

"No, she has two. One of those stars represents Emma herself," Gold corrected, "the tattoo will be in the same place for every one of the people branded. Find the person with this tattoo, and you will find the person who can break the curse."

"Great," Regina muttered, "come on, Henry. We need to find him." The Mills left Gold's shop on a quest to find Emma's True Love.

By 10PM they were exhausted. They had even resorted asking Archie and the Dwarves to check their shoulders for the star tattoos.

"Mom, what if Emma isn't straight?" Henry asked. Regina smacked a hand against her forehead.  
"You're completely right, Henry. We'll just have to check the second half of Storybrooke tomorrow," she told him, "for now, we have to rest."

"But what about Emma? She's still alone in her apartment," Henry said.

"I texted Snow, remember?" Regina reminded him. Henry gave her a sad look, "you want her with us tonight, don't you?" He nodded, "all right. I'll go relieve Snow and bring her home. I'll meet you there." Henry hugged his mom and took off for the mansion. Regina magicked Emma's sleeping form into the guest bedroom. She pulled the covers over her and informed Henry of her whereabouts. "You can say goodnight, but you need your rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Henry nodded vigorously. He did indeed go in and say goodnight to Emma-promising her that they would find her True Love-and then he went to bed.

Regina sighed. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before getting undressed to change into her pajamas. Something caught her eye in the vanity mirror. At first she thought it was the trick of the light, but she looked closer and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. There, on her upper right shoulder, were three stars identical to Henry's. She slowly sat on her bed, taking it all in. _She_ was Emma's True Love? Regina wasn't opposed to it-she and Emma had grown closer over the years and it wasn't like it never crossed her mind-but she never expected this. She quickly dressed and hurried down the hall to the guest bedroom where Emma was sleeping. She approached the bed slowly and sat down on the edge. She reached over and gingerly brushed some of her blonde locks back. _Well, this is it_ , Regina thought. She took a deep breath before leaning down and pressing her lips to Emma's. Emma gasped and her eyes fluttered open. For a moment she look confused and then she spotted Regina.

"Regina?" she called out.

"Good, you're awake," Regina said, trying to keep calm.

"You're- but- I-" Emma spluttered.  
"Are you disappointed?" Regina asked. Emma's eyes widened.

"What? Regina, no. Surprised? A bit, yes. Disappointed? Never. How could I be?" she asked with a smile. Regina chuckled. "I am wondering how you figured it out."

"You may be surprised that you're sporting a new tattoo, Emma," Regina told her.

"What?" Emma asked. Regina pulled down her shirt a bit to show Emma her tattoo and motioned for Emma to look at her own shoulder. "Son of a bitch."

"Gold didn't warn you about that," Regina told her, "nor did he mention that our fifteen year old son would receive one, as well."

"Henry has one, too?" Emma exclaimed.

"Yes, you see how there are three stars? One represents you, one me, and the other is Henry. According to this, we are your only..." Regina swallowed, "we are you only True Loves."

"I couldn't ask for better ones," Emma replied, taking Regina's hand. She leaned over and kissed Regina's forehead.

"I'm glad you think so," Regina said warmly before turning serious, "but if you ever do something like that again, so help me, I will kill you myself." Emma laughed.

"Noted."

"Come on," Regina said getting up, "Henry will want to know that you're safe." Emma raised an eyebrow.

"And how are we approaching this?" Emma asked, motioning to the two of them.

"I think he'll be thrilled just to have you back," Regina told her. The pair padded down the hall to Henry's room. Regina went in and sat on the bed, while Emma stood in the doorframe.

"Mom?" Henry asked groggily.

"I think you'll be happy to see someone," Regina told him, pointing to Emma.

"Emma!" he exclaimed, rushing to hug her. He pulled back with a puzzled expression, "how are you awake?"

"I think you'll find that you and your mom have matching tattoos," Emma said, chuckling. Henry's eyes went wide.

"Mom is your True Love?" he asked.

"You all right with that, kid?" Emma asked him. She could see Regina nervously fidgeting with her hands, not looking at Emma or Henry.

"Of course I am!" Henry cried happily. Regina's head shot up, a smile spreading over her face. Henry grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her up so he could hug both of his moms. "I love you guys."

"We love you, too, Henry," Regina said.

"And we always will," Emma added.

"I'm just glad we're a complete family now," Henry remarked. Emma and Regina looked at each other and smiled. They were glad to be a complete family, too.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the comments!**


	7. Trapped Together

**Mentions of Past Abuse TW. You can argue that Regina is a bit OOC, but flashbacks can be pretty traumatic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character of OUAT.**

* * *

Emma was dropping off paperwork when the earthquake hit. Everything started to shake and at first Regina was casual about it.

"It happens every so often," she said. But it kept getting worse, until you could hear buildings start to fall. Regina stood, but it was at that moment that the floor cracked open. Emma, Regina, and Regina's desk all went through the crack. Emma was able to fall safely with minor cuts and bruises, but she heard a sickening crunch coming from the direction of Regina.

"Fuck!" Regina screamed through gritted teeth.

"Regina!" Emma called out as she scrambled to get up. She hobbled over to the brunette-so maybe she sprained her ankle-hoping it wasn't too severe.

"Goddammit!" Regina seethed with tears in her eyes. Emma reached her and kneeled in front of her.

"All right, what hurts?" Emma asked.

"My whole left arm," Regina told her, "my guess is that it's broken."

"Can you move it at all?" Emma questioned. She remembered her broken arm from when she was eight. She'd tried to fit in with the older skateboarding boys.

"Without pain? Barely," Regina told her, gritting her teeth.

"Okay, stay here and I'll look for a way out," Emma said. Regina just nodded weakly, attempting to hold back her tears of pain. Emma got up and wandered around the small room they'd ended up in. There was one door that she could find and it was jammed tightly shut.

"Emma?" Regina called out, a bit of distress in her voice.

"Looks like we'll be trapped for awhile. The door is jammed," Emma said with frustration. She pulled out her phone, but she had shattered it when she fell, "damn!" Without warning, Emma heard Regina start to hyperventilate. She rushed over and dropped down next to her, "Regina? It's okay. They'll find us."

"It's... really small in here," Regina squeaked. Emma looked around. Yeah, it kinda was, especially with all of the debris that had fallen with them.

"Don't worry, you won't have to be so close to me after this," she joked. But that didn't stop Regina's distress. She was curling in on herself, probably injuring her arm even further.

"I... ca-can't," Regina gasped for air.

"Regina! Regina, I need you to try and stay calm, okay?" Emma was frantic. She'd never seen Regina like this.

"Too small," Regina panicked. Emma mentally kicked herself. Regina was claustrophobic.

"Regina, look at me. Look me in the eyes. I need you to tell me how to help you," Emma said firmly. Regina looked up at Emma, her eyes wide with fear.

"Stay. Please don't leave me here," Regina said in a small voice.

"I'd never do that," Emma told her, tentatively reaching out to cup Regina's cheek. The touch seemed to ground her a bit. Her breathing slowed-barely, but it was a start.

"Cora... she..." Regina couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"Shhhh, you don't have to tell me anything. I'm right here. I'll protect you," Emma cooed soothingly. Regina nodded. Emma sensed that it was more for Regina's own benefit. Emma sat next to Regina on Regina's right, next to her good arm. Regina leaned into Emma and Emma took this cue to wrap her arms carefully around Regina. For the next hour and a half Emma continued to distract and calm Regina in any way she could while they waited for help. Finally, David found them.

"Emma!" He yelled down, "are you two okay?" Emma made a move to stand, but Regina had her in a death grip, so she refrained.

"We're pretty sure Regina broke her arm and I may have sprained my ankle, but otherwise we're okay," Emma called back. She deliberately left out Regina's panic, because she didn't want to bring that out. No, that was something she doubted Regina wanted the whole town to know about.

"If I throw down a harness can the two of you make it up?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure we could manage," Emma replied. David threw down the harness and Emma made a move to get up again. Regina started to panic again. Emma pulled Regina to her chest and rubbed soothing circles on her back, "it's okay. It's okay. We're getting out. Can you come with me?" Emma searched Regina's eyes and she knew that Regina wasn't there. She was far into her past. However, Regina gave a small nod. "Okay, I'll strap into the harness so you don't feel constricted. I promise I'll keep you safe."

"Emma?" David called down, "is everything all right?"

"Yeah! We're just getting adjusted," Emma answered. She stepped in and tighten the harness around herself before gingerly pulling Regina close to her. She had Regina straddle her and wrap her good arm around Emma's neck, while Emma firmly held onto her waist. Regina buried her face into Emma's neck, "okay! We're good!" David and a few of the other citizens pulled the pair up to safety. Even once they were back in Regina's office, Regina held firm onto Emma.

"She needs to go to the hospital," David said, "to get her arm checked out."

"I think she's, uh, in shock. I'll take her," Emma told him.

"Get yourself checked out while you're there," David said in concern.

"Will do," Emma agreed.

Regina was in the hospital for a few days to get treated for her injuries. While Emma had been treated and released, she hardly left the hospital until Regina was released. Every so often, Regina would panic again, having flashbacks due to being in that small room for such an extended period of time. Emma made sure that she was there in case Regina needed her. Soon, Regina was released from the hospital and Emma volunteered to drive her home. Regina was the first to break the silence.

"Thank you, Emma. For... for everything," Regina said.

"Of course, Regina. Don't worry about it," Emma told her.

"No really. Not only did you keep me calm and stay with me, you also didn't go around and blab about the Evil Queen being a fearful weakling," Regina said in shame. Emma pulled up to Regina's mansion and killed the engine.

"You are not a fearful weakling. Claustrophobia is a real fear. And... PTSD is nothing to be ashamed of, Regina. I just want you to know you can come to me at any time, okay?" Emma responded. Regina nodded, closing her eyes. Emma could tell she was fighting tears again. She had the entire time they were trapped. "Come here," Emma leaned over the console to gather Regina into an awkward hug, "you can cry if you need to. It's really okay." She'd never seen Regina this distraught. It was a bit out of character for the usually poised mayor, but flashback were hell and took their toll. Regina finally let herself cry into Emma's shoulder. When she had finished crying, Emma sent a quick text out.

"Who are you texting?" Regina asked, "sorry, not that I don't trust you with... this."

"It's okay. I just texted Mary Margaret to keep Henry for tonight. I told her you'd mostly be sleeping and it might be best if she looked after him for one more night," Emma told her.

"Oh, Emma, I can-"

"Give yourself time to heal," Emma cut her off. Regina sighed.

"Okay, but he comes home tomorrow," Regina said firmly.

"Early if you want me to bring him by," Emma promised. Regina bit her lip and started to fidget a bit, "what is it?"

"I don't want to be alone," Regina confessed quietly.

"I can stay if you'd like," Emma told her.

"You'd really do that?" Regina asked, shocked. Emma nodded.

"Of course, Regina. I... I may not be claustrophobic, but I just want you to know that I get it," Emma revealed.

Regina settled Emma into the guest bedroom. She'd prefer her-or anyone, she quickly mentally added-to be closer, but that would just make the situation even more awkward. They said their goodnights and Emma reminded Regina again that she was just down the hall. Regina felt a little silly being told that in her own house, but she was grateful all the same.

At about two in the morning, Regina felt herself being shaken awake. She awoke with a start. She was drenched in sweat and she was shivering. The nightmare of Cora was slowing fading from her consciousness. Regina felt firm arms encircling her waist. There was a soothing humming noise and she finally registered that Emma was quietly whispering things. She felt herself relaxing and Emma could feel it too, so she started to slip away. However, Regina jolted awake as Emma tried to leave.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Regina whispered quickly.

"Okay, shhhhhh," Emma lifted back the covers and climbed into the bed. She leaned against the headboard and settled Regina against her, careful to mind Regina's cast. She kept her arms firmly around Regina's stomach as she listened to Regina's breath staring to slow down. Regina felt herself slipping off back to sleep. She nuzzled into Emma's embrace and sighed. She was asleep and didn't feel when Emma kissed the top of her head. Emma then settled down to catch a bit of sleep, as well. Neither of them moved until Regina's alarm went off the next morning.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in the comments!**


End file.
